llueve llueve para sakura
by The8Writers
Summary: la lluvia trae consigo redencion y olvido, que le treara a sakura chan?


Era un buen día en la aldea, estaba lloviendo.

Sakura amaba la lluvia, y no había mejor lugar para disfrutar de ella que en el tejado de su casa. Hoy no era la excepción, estaba ahí en el techo disfrutando de eso que tanto le gustaba.

Sentía como las gotas de agua caían una a una sobre su cuerpo, mojándole los rosas cabellos, deslizándose por su delicada piel de porcelana, acariciándola mientras bajaban desde su cara hasta sus brazos o piernas, sintiendo como le empapaban la ropa y la pegaban a su cuerpo, no había mejor lugar para ella en el mundo.

Se sentía completa bajo la lluvia en su techo, cubierta del mundo por el frondoso árbol q la guardaba de las miradas curiosas pero que aun así le permitían ver hacia fuera. Esta tarde lo que llamaba su atención era un muchacho en el tejado de los vecinos, aparentemente en lo mismo que ella.

No lo conocía, sabia que había una nueva persona viviendo en frente pero hace mucho que ya no se molestaba con esos detalles, sin embargo había algo en este muchacho que le parecía misterioso, atrayente y sobre todo confuso para ella, se dijo a si misma que tenia que averiguar quien era, después de todo bajo esa hermosa lluvia intensa, sakura ni podía ni le interesaba mas nadie que no fuera ella a pesar de que este misterioso muchacho había logrado romper su calma por unos minutos.

Al final sakura no le dio mas importancia y termino de disfrutar cada delicada gota que bailaba por su piel hasta quedar en su ropa o en el techo.

............................................................................................................................................

Al día siguiente volvió a llover, por lo que sakura decidió escapar de todo volviendo al techo a lo que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando se había acomodado sobre su techo y disfrutaba de las mágicas gotas de agua, lo noto de nuevo, ahí estaba de nuevo ese muchacho sobre el tejado vecino.

Hoy no habían tanta lluvia por lo que la curiosa chica de ojos verdes pudo observar que aquel misterioso muchacho era de cabellos rubios, de tez clara y de aire confuso, lo cual podía notar ella hasta a distancia por lo que decidió acercarse para poder saber mejor quien era su misterioso vecino.

Con cuidado descendió de el tejado de su casa por el tronco del árbol que era su escondite, resbalo por el apuro pero logro mantenerse agarrada por lo que prosiguió en su furtiva travesía de llegar al patio contrario.

Una vez en tierra camino silenciosamente hasta la baranda de madera que separaba su confortable casa de los misterios desconocidos que le suponían ese muchacho, en menos de un minuto ya sakura se había echo varias ideas de quien iba a ser su misterioso vecino, y aunque varias no le gustaron se decidió a proseguir. Torpemente por culpa de la lluvia sakura atravesó la muralla marrón que suponía la cerca dejándola en cara con la casa del muchacho, se dio un momento para recobrar la compostura, camino unos pasos y sitio los grandes ojos verdes sobre el tejado de la casa.

Sakura se llevo una sorpresa al ver que el misterioso vecino ya no se encontraba ahí, algo decepcionada profirió un leve gemido solo audible por ella mientras se reprochaba su torpeza y ruido para llegar hasta ahí. Pero cuando disponía a devolverse choco contra algo y callo al piso, rápidamente se reincorporo y observo lo que bloqueaba su camino, y asombrada noto que era ese misterioso muchacho al que había venido a ver.

Lo observo detenidamente durante unos minutos, era alto y no muy fornido aunque se notaba el rigor de un entrenamiento en su cuerpo, sus ojos de un azul profundo la punzaban con mirada acosadora a la intrusa que ella representaba en estos momentos, se le podía ver una nariz perfilada, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de sakura fue su cabello rubio, no excesivamente largo pero si cómodamente acomodado sobre sus hombros.

Cuando sakura recobro el sentido de ella misma el seguía observándola esperando por una respuesta a su acosadora mirada, y sakura se hallo a si misma sonrojada como cualquier niña y al mismo tiempo mordiéndose el labio entre una mezcla de ansiedad y ganas.


End file.
